18 décembre
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Je vous propose un petit calendrier de l'avent pour ce Noël 2016, multifandom. Un jour, une case, un OS sur un couple différents ! (attention, les histoires sont postées en séparées à chaque fois ) Bonne lecture !


Coucou tout le monde !  
Petite exception à ma règle des postes en soirée (voir beaucoup plus tard n'est-ce pas XD), voici l'histoire d'aujourd'hui le matin même ^^  
Du coup je vous souhaite une bonne journée en plus d'une bonne lecture )  
Cette histoire n'est pas très longue, elle compense avec celle d'hier XD  
Gros bisous à tous et à demain ! 

oOo

En ce soir de décembre, le manoir des Wayne était exceptionnellement vide. Aucun cri ne résonnait sur les murs du couloir, aucun bruit de combat ne parvenait depuis la salle d'entrainement, aucune porte ne claquait ou aucune autre de ces activités bruyantes qui animées habituellement les lieux n'avait. Jason et Dick avaient reçu un appel de dernière minute de la part de Roy pour une mission, Timothy était de patrouille nocturne, Bruce en rendez-vous d'affaire et Damian avait décider de passer la nuit en compagnie de Colin. Quant aux filles, dieu seul sait où elles pouvaient bien être fourré, les seules informations qu'elles avaient daigné donner étaient qu'elles ne rentreraient pas tout de suite mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter parce qu'elles resteraient ensembles. Ce qui n'était pas forcément des plus rassurant.

Alfred s'était donc retrouvé seul la journée entière pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, sans aucune obligation pour le lendemain. Après s'être attelé aux tâches ménagères journalière, il avait préparé le repas du lendemain puis s'était établi dans ses appartement avec ce roman récemment sorti qui lui faisait si envie. Il s'était confortablement installé sur son lit, le dos maintenu par des coussins, plongé dans sa lecture.

Alors qu'il commençait à fatiguer, le vieil homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'affichage de son réveil, posé sur sa table de chevet. Ce dernier lui indiqua qu'il était 22h30 et il choisit de ne pas attendre plus longtemps pour aller se coucher. Il pourrait comme cela ne pas se lever trop tard le lendemain et profiter de sa matinée pour aller faire quelques emplettes. Décidant qu'une dernière tisane ne serait pas de refus, il se redressa et s'étira logement. Il posa son roman, sans oublier au préalable de marquer la page, avant d'enfila sa robe de chambre et de se diriger hors de la pièce. En se glissant dans le couloir, il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière générale, se contentant de celle diffusée par sa chambre à la porte restée entre ouverte. Depuis le temps qu'il vivait entre ces murs, il aurait pu se repérer les yeux fermer.

Un bruit attira soudain son attention, se répercutant dans les lieux silencieux. Alfred dressa l'oreille. Il distingua le murmure d'une discussion en provenance de la cuisine, mais sans réussir à en deviner les auteurs. Il s'empara discrètement de l'un des lourds chandeliers en argent du hall et à pas de loup, s'approcha de l'entrée de la salle. Le plafonnier de cette dernière était allumé et des souffles se faisaient entendre. Alfred imagina immédiatement des voleurs tentant de transporter quelque chose de lourd, aussi s'arma-t-il de son courage afin de tenter de les faire fuir. La porte claqua lorsqu'il l'ouvrit avec violence, révélant une scène surréaliste. Le sol était jonché de vêtements d'homme, des chaussures avaient volé à travers la pièce, une chemise pendait à la porte du four et Alfred distingua ce qu'il identifia comme étant une chaussette perchée sur le frigo. Mais, l'élément qui le laissa sans voix se trouvait sur le plan de travail, juste à côté de levier. Son chandelier rebondit sur le sol lorsque qu'il le lâcha sous le coup de la stupéfaction, mais ni le majordome ni les occupants de la pièce n'y prêtèrent attention.

« Oh my lord… » murmura le vieil homme, interloqué.

Jamais il ne se serai attendu à assister à un tel spectacle, surtout venant de la part de celui qu'il avait vu grandir. Alfred comprenait à présent ce que pouvait ressentir certains parents qui racontaient être entré au mauvais moment dans la chambre de leur adolescent, mais les hommes qui se tenaient devant lui n'était plus des ados depuis longtemps, et ils n'étaient pas dans une chambre.

« Maitre Bruce, maitre Clark… »

« Alfred ! J-je peux tout expliquer ! » bégaya Superman, rouge de honte et de gêne « Ce… ce n'est pas ce qu'il semble être… »

« Clark, tais-toi s'il te plait » marmonna son amant en se couvrant le visage de la main, n'osant pas lever le regard vers le vieil homme.

Il décroisa ses jambes des hanches du journaliste et sauta à bas du mobilier, se drapant au passage d'un peignoir dont Alfred voulait ne jamais savoir la raison de sa présence dans cette pièce. Estimant qu'il en avait assez vu, le majordome récupéra son chandelier et pris congé d'un signe de tête impassible. La dernière chose qu'il vu en refermant la porte fut la vision d'un Clark essayant maladroitement d'enfiler son sous vêtement, tandis que Bruce le regardait d'un air désolé.

Ce n'est qu'un fois de retour dans sa chambre qu'Alfred réalisa qu'il tenait toujours fermement son arme de fortune, mais son instinct lui souffla qu'il en avait assez vu pour aujourd'hui, aussi se contenta-t-il de le déposer dans un coin avec une seule hâte : celle de se coucher et d'oublier cette soirée. Une pensée le tint cependant éveillé quelques temps.

Ils ne s'étaient pas protéger.

Et son rôle était de leur faire remarquer.

Le vieil homme ne retint qu'à grand peine un gémissement, lui qui pensait jusqu'à la avoir échappé à ce genre de discussion. Jamais, grand jamais il ne s'en remettrait.

En ce soir de décembre, le manoir des Wayne n'était encore une fois pas totalement vide, au plus grand désespoir de deux tourtereaux en manque d'intimité et d'un majordome qui n'en demandait pas tant.


End file.
